SuFin: Dreams
by stitch1126
Summary: Finland needs to warm up. Originally a Christmas gift to my best friend.


Su-Fin: Dreams

Sweden paced back and forth across the carpeted living room floor, as he had been for what felt like hours. He stepped to the window, brushing back his goldenrod hair, frustrated. Pulling back the drapes, he squinted through his silver frames, trying to make out any human-like forms through the blizzard.

Where was he?

He shot an automatic glance at the clock on the stove, quickly reminding himself that the power was out thanks to the raging snowstorm that always seemed to strike this time of year.

What was taking him so long? Oh...

Through the orange glow emanating from the crackling fireplace, barely illuminating the room, he found the cause of the other's belated return. Carelessly sprawled across the sofa was a smaller winter coat, obviously left behind in a hasty departure. Sweden strode to the clothing, grasping it in his firm hold.

"Hmmm. M' wife's."

He hesitated, pulling the fabric close and inhaling the sweet scent. The aroma was indescribable, intoxicating. Sweden sighed and shut his eyes. His mind flashed back to so many dreams he had had before, of none other than him. How he wished that those dreams would come true, that he could hold the smaller nation in his arms, thread his fingers through the wispy blonde hair, gaze into his deep eyes, and caress his-

"Su-san! Su-san! Open the door!"

Sweden's fantasy was cast aside as he recognized the voice of his wife, calling from outside. He tossed the coat to the side and raced to the front door, swinging it open to a violently shivering Finland.

He took in the shorter blonde's appearance, his clothing was soaking wet, the snow having easily seeped through his thin shirt. Sweden could see every inch of his wife's chest. He stepped aside, letting Finland inside the warm house.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Its just that I forgot my-"

Sweden raised a hand, silencing him. "S'alright. Yer shirt's soaked. Let's g't ya out've it."

Finland nodded, slipping the drenched piece of clothing off and handing it to the larger man. Sweden took the clothing and walked into the laundry room to put it away. Finland sat down on the carpet, inching as close as possible to the small warmth emitting from the fireplace. He let out a shaky sigh of relief when he was joined by the other, taking his place close to the blonde.

Sweden stared, finding himself in a trance like state. He gazed at Finland, taking in his beauty. Finland shivered, feeling the larger man's eyes boring into him.

"W'ts wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little cold, that's all."

Finland squeaked as the man lifted him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his thin torso.

"B'ter?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you." he stammered.

Sweden trailed his hands over his wife's smooth, milky skin. He pulled the smaller man in closer, their lips merely centimeters away from meeting. "Su-san? What are you-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own. Sweden gripped the other tightly as they collided, as if he would slip away at any moment, Sweden awaking to find that it was just another wet dream that tormented him. This was not a dream though, this was far too real.

He withdrew from the kiss, moving to Finland's neck, sucking and nipping at it playfully. Finland moaned, his teeth gritting as he felt the warmth start to pool in-between his legs.

"N-no, stop, Su-San. I-ah!"

Sweden played with the sensitive, pink nubs on his chest, licking and suckling one before moving to the other. His free hand trailed downward, stroking the smaller man through his trousers.

"Swe-Sweden. I-I want..."

Sweden stopped.

What did he want? To leave?

"Wh't?"

Finland's cheeks were flushed and his hands trembled. He tried to form a coherent sentence, trying to ignore the warming sensation, Sweden never bothering to move his hand from in-between the Finn's legs. "I-I want you...in-inside me."

Finland's face turned a deep scarlet as he squeezed his eyes shut shamefully.

Oh god, did he just say that?

He opened one eye, stealing a glance at the man holding him. Sweden smiled ever so slightly, leaning foreword to kiss the smaller one's cheek.

"'S okay. Ya d'nt hav ta be 'mbarresed. 'S just me."

He trailed his fingers to the other's trousers, reaching down the front, grasping Finland's member. Finland gasped, moaning as Sweden began to stroke, trailing his fingers up and down the shaft, running his thumb across the tip. Finland bucked into the hand, grinding against it. He felt ashamed of himself, moaning and begging like a slut, but he couldn't help but lose himself in the pleasure.

"Su-San, I don't think I can-ohh!"

Finland moaned deeply as he came into the larger man's hand and inside his trousers and underwear. Sweden withdrew his hand, licking the nectar that still remained. Finland started to grow erect again at the sight.

The larger man lay Finland down on the soft carpet, locking their lips again as he slipped off the smaller's remaining clothing. Finland shivered as the icy air hit him.

"D'nt worry. Y'll feel w'rm soon."

Sweden all but ripped his clothing apart, feeling overdressed for the task at hand. Finland's eyes widened at the sight of the larger man's member, feeling insecure and a bit frightened.

"It's s-so big! It won't f-fit!"

Sweden shook his head. "It w'll. I just hav ta get ya ready."

He placed three fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly before pulling them out with a wet pop. He trailed the fingers down to Finland's opening, slipping one into the tight ring of muscle. Finland squirmed as more fingers were added, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"Su-San, it hurts."

"I kn'w. It'll get b'ter."

He pulled out the fingers, lining up with the smaller blonde's entrance. He prodded with the tip of his straining erection, making Finland shudder. As he slowly eased into the warmth, he cursed under his breath as Finland yelped in pain.

He hated when his wife was in pain, more than anything else. All he wanted to do was make Finland feel good, please him, make him feel needed, loved.

He buried his member deep into the smaller blonde. Sweden adjusted his glasses, was he seeing this right? Finland was crying, not audibly, but tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

"Ow, it really hurts. Ah, Su-San. Ow!"

Sweden leaned down to kiss the weeping nation. "S'rry, m' wife. Jus' r'lax. 'Ll make ya feel b'ter."

Finland smiled at the pure sincerity and concern in his voice.

"C'n I m've now?"

He nodded, feeling an emptiness as Sweden pulled out before thrusting.

"A-Ah!"

Sweden wasn't sure if the moan was from pain or pleasure, but right now, he didn't care. All he could think of was the warm sensation of the man below him.

"Oh, Su-San!" Finland screamed as Sweden struck something inside of him.

"Mmm, Finl'nd, so good."

As he continually struck the smaller blonde's prostate, aching to hear his beautiful voice, moaning in pleasure, Sweden knew this wouldn't last. They were both close, very close. He reached foreword and grasped his wife's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Finland's hands gripped and twisted into the carpet, grasping on for dear life.

"Ah, Su-San, I'm-I'm gonna-AAAH!"

His vision flashed white as he came, screaming louder than he ever had before. Sweden couldn't take it, the man of his dreams in the throes of pleasure, tightening around his member. He gave one last thrust before releasing inside of the other with a deep, throaty moan, filling him entirely.

Sweden pulled out, collapsing beside Finland, holding him close as they caught their breath.

"F'll warm?"

"Um...y-yes. Th-thank you."

The Finn yawned softly, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. Snuggling into Sweden's chest as they laid by the fire, he softly drifted into sleep. As Sweden lay on the soft carpet, he switched his gaze from the smaller man to the fire crackling in the fireplace.

As the fire slowly burned out and Finland's breaths became soft and steady. The Swede closed his eyes, slipping out of consciousness.

That night, he didn't dream. Why would he need to? His favorite dream had already come true.


End file.
